


History and Sports

by Amberstarry



Series: Tumblr Works [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Making Out, P.Eteacher!Dean, School, broom closet, cas/dean, dean/cas - Freeform, historyteacher!Cas, legalstudiesteacher!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberstarry/pseuds/Amberstarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Novak is the resident senior history teacher. He works in the senior staffroom with all the other senior teachers, and gets along with them quite well. Only problem is he has a massive crush on Mr Winchester, the P.E teacher, and he has no idea what to do about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	History and Sports

He walked into the staffroom massaging the crook of his nose, wondering if everybody else’s classes were as difficult as his.

 Mr Novak was the resident senior class history teacher. He prided himself on his extensive knowledge of the past, and loved informing students about all the great people and events it encompassed. However, he did not love students constantly talking over the top of him and making crude comments about the sex life of King Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette. Call him old-fashioned but he believed you shouldn’t speak ill of the dead, no matter how long they had been deceased. Maybe he was just crotchety; all he knew was that having to hear it for two hours straight must have been some new form of torture.

The soles of his shoes squeaked as they made contact with the linoleum floor. He trudged his way over to the table and dumped his satchel on one of the chairs. As he bent over to flip open his bag and pull out the container of pasta he had brought with him for lunch, he heard the staffroom door open again behind him.

 He worked in the staffroom that housed all of the senior teachers, that way they could look over things for each other and exchange students’ work to cross-mark easier. He got along quite well with the other senior teachers and enjoyed sharing the staffroom with them, if for no other reason then to whinge about their classes together.

 A voice greeted him just has he pulled the tupperware container from the depths of his satchel. “Hey Cas, how’s it hanging?”

 Amongst the teachers he was known as Cas, a shortened version of his full first name, Castiel. He sat down in the chair next to the one his satchel was on and turned around in it to face the person who was talking to him. When he did, he saw that it was Mr Winchester, or Sam, the senior legal studies teacher. “Oh hello, Sam. Okay I guess, the class I just had was very draining.”

 Sam was very tall, always wore a suit and had shoulder-length mahogany coloured hair. In contrast to most other teachers he was always very organised and good-natured. Sometimes Cas didn’t know how he did it.

 “I know what you mean,” Sam said, walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out his own lunch of salad and a bottle of water. “Try condensing down the premise of the Adversary System. Sometimes I wish law wasn’t so convoluted.”

 Cas opened up his container and picked up his fork. “Ah I remember when I did law in university. Good times, except when we got to contract law and it got so confusing I wanted to rip my face off.”

 Sam laughed and sat down next to Cas. “I never went down the path of contract law, but I can imagine your pain.”

 Before the conversation could continue a third person entered the room. Cas immediately seized up when he laid eyes on the new presence. It was Mr Winchester, the _other_ Mr Winchester who was brothers with Sam. He was the elder of the two, his name was Dean, he was the senior P.E teacher and coach of the school’s baseball team: and Cas had a massive crush on him.

 At first Cas had thought it was just an aesthetic appreciation. Dean was an attractive man. He had short dirty-blonde hair, forest green eyes, and a perfectly chiselled angular jawline. A smattering of freckles graced his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, while his lips were full and pink. Unlike his brother, he stood at about the same height as Cas, which the history teacher personally preferred. It was easy to get caught up in admiring such a good-looking face, and in the beginning Cas had been sure it was nothing more than that.

 That was until he had really gotten to know him. They had been in the same staffroom for two years running now, but before that they had never interacted. The humanities and athletic departments rarely, if ever, collaborated on anything together so the only way teachers from either side got to know each other is if they were put in the same staffroom. The first time they had met Cas had noted Dean’s attractiveness but they hadn’t really spoken; then again Cas’ crush hadn’t reached full capacity at that point. Through the course of the next few months they started to converse and found that they had a few things in common: like taste in music, interest in urban legends and mythology, and fascination with weapons like guns and knives. It was during this period that Cas’ affections for Dean steadily built until he could no longer attribute his feelings to the P.E teacher’s appearance.

 Fast forward to now. They were good friends, and Cas had no choice but to admit to himself that he was head-over-heels.

 Cas swallowed hard and proceeded to stuff a forkful of pasta into his mouth in the hopes that if he started to eat his stomach would stop doing backflips.

 Dean smiled at the two men at the table. He held his backpack on one shoulder and walked over. Like all the other P.E teachers he wore a gym uniform consisting of a white t-shirt, red basketball shorts, knee-high white socks and sneakers. He pulled the red sweatband off his head and sat down next to Sam. “Hey guys, what’s the word?”

 “Nothing much,” Sam answered; mixing in the dressing he had just poured over his salad. “Cas has just had a rough class.”

 “Really?” Dean grinned and stretched his hand over to nudge Cas on the arm. “Well that class is history now, isn’t it?” Sam groaned and Dean doubled over laughing. It only lasted for a moment before he sat back up and dropped his backpack on the ground. “My class was pretty good. Then again basketball isn’t that hard, just stamina-intensive.”

 Cas swallowed his food. “Did you read that book on angels I recommended to you?” He asked, attempting to ignore the increasing urge he was getting to lunge over Sam and ravage Dean for all he was worth.

 Dean nodded. “Yeah, I’ve read the first half of it. Interesting stuff.” He plopped the sandwich he had retrieved from his bag on the table. “I think angels are becoming my favourite mythical creature.”

 Sam shoved Dean playfully. “You never read anything I recommend to you! What does a guy have to do to earn your interest? Grow up with you? Live in the same house as you? Be your biological brother? Oh wait…”

 The older Winchester rolled his eyes and shoved Sam right back. “Oh shut up, you once tried to get me to read the entire Harry Potter series in two days so I could go to a book signing with you. Nobody can read seven books in two days, you doofus.”

 Over on the other side of Sam Cas couldn’t help but blush at Sam’s comment. Dean would rather read books he recommended than any his own brother did. That was quite flattering.

 Sam turned away from Dean and looked down at his watch. “Oh crap, I have to go and print some sheets out before lunch ends. I know it’s going to take me a while. I guess I’ll have to take my salad with me.” He got up, hauled his shoulder bag over his head and picked up his lunch. “Catch you guys later.”

 Dean waved a hand at him. “Seeya Sammy.”

 Cas just nodded. “See you later.” He then stuffed more pasta into his mouth anxiously as he watched Sam leave. He preferred it when there was someone in the room to separate Dean and himself; it was easier to keep calm that way. When it was just the two of them his brain began to conjure all sorts of unnecessary thoughts.

 Dean was oblivious to Cas’ fluster. He unwrapped his ham and cheese sandwich and took a generous bite out of it. “So you had a bad class, huh?” he asked through a mouthful of food.

 The history teacher swallowed his second mouthful before he responded. “Yeah, they were just being a bunch of smartasses. I don’t understand why they picked History if they’re not interested in it.”

 “Don’t take it personally,” Dean said, swallowing, “you’re a good teacher. It’s probably just the topic you’re doing at the moment which is boring.”

 “The French Revolution is complex,” Cas agreed. His eyes lingered on Dean’s face as he took another bite of food. He must have let them stay there a moment too long, because he saw Dean glance over at him just in time to catch him staring.

 Dean put his sandwich down and crossed his arms over the table. “You okay?” He gave Cas a pointed look as if to say he knew something was up, but didn’t actually articulate the thought.

  “Yeah I’m fine,” Cas answered reflexively, looking away awkwardly to try and find something else to focus on.

 Unfortunately for him Dean was not buying it. He moved over a seat, closing the gap between them and leaned forward to look into Cas’ eyes. “I know you’re lying to me. You’ve been looking at me weirdly since I walked in. Now tell me what’s up.”

 His heart started racing. Oh no, after all this time of trying to carefully conceal his feelings Dean was finally onto him. He tried his best to fix Dean with a confused expression. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I swear I’m fine.”

 The P.E teacher narrowed his eyes in suspicion, then sighed in defeat and sat back. “One of these days I’ll figure you out, Cas. One of these days.”

 Cas pulled on his blue necktie to loosen it slightly. He suddenly felt very hot – and it had nothing to do with the temperature. He looked down at his half-empty container of pasta and put the lid back on it, his appetite for food having mysteriously vanished. He stood up and walked over to the sink to wash his fork.

 “While you’re over there could you get me a glass of water?” Dean asked. He had apparently lost interest in food as well, because he took the remaining half of his sandwich, re-wrapped it and put it back in his backpack.

 Cas stuck his fork under the tap and turned it on. “Yeah, I’ll get you one,” He replied to Dean as he rinsed his fork under the water. Once he was done he slotted the fork into his pants pocket and took one of the glasses out of the cupboard. He filled it up with water and then walked back over to Dean. “Here you go.”

 Dean stretched out a hand to take the glass from Cas, and as he did their fingers brushed each other. Cas’ breath hitched in his throat when their skin touched and his entire body stiffened. Dean raised an eyebrow as he took the glass, and watched Cas curiously as he proceeded to take a sip. The history teacher’s eyes zeroed in on Dean’s lips as the cool liquid slipped past them and into his mouth.

 Unbeknownst to Cas, Dean’s own eyes were planted firmly on his. The P.E teacher had been quietly observing Cas’ actions for months now and he had been fairly sure of the history teacher’s feelings towards him for quite some time. It wasn’t that hard to see Cas had a thing for him, he wasn’t exactly a good actor so it had always been pretty obvious; even other teachers had noticed the way Cas always got flustered around him. While some had mentioned it to Dean, the P.E teacher had told them not to let Cas know; mainly because he didn’t want to make the guy uncomfortable. What they didn’t know, and what Cas’ didn’t know either, was that Dean had also been eyeing him from afar. He was just doing a much better job at being inconspicuous about it.

 Now even though Dean had been fairly certain that Cas was attracted to him, he had been patiently waiting for something to happen that would wipe out all doubt entirely before he made any moves. Today was an exciting day, and in his head he let out a victory screech because this little scene had just confirmed it for him.

 He knocked back the rest of his water and placed the glass on the table. Cas was still staring at him, unaware that he had been stuck in the same position for about a minute straight at this point. Dean stood and placed a hand on Cas’ shoulder. The sensation of something touching him for a second time seemed to snap Cas out of his trance and his body came back into motion. He blinked a few times and then looked at Dean. “Yes?”

 Dean smiled and let his hand drop from Cas’ shoulder. “Come with me, I want to show you something.” He turned and began walking over to the staffroom door. Cas hesitated only a moment before following after him.

 They exited the senior staffroom and walked down the corridor. Since it was now the middle of lunchtime it was deserted, save for one or two food wrappers that had been left on the ground. They walked around the corner, past the rows of lockers that stood against the walls and the classrooms that broke them up in equally spaced intervals, until they came to a nondescript locked door.

 Cas had no idea what was going on. As far as he knew the only thing this door led to was a broom closet, and why Dean would want to show him a bunch of cleaning supplies was beyond him.

 Dean took off the set of keys that was hanging around his neck and quickly searched for the one he needed. It only took him a second to find it and before Cas really knew what was happening he had unlocked the door and was hanging the keys back round his neck.

 Cas looked inside the door, and low and behold shelves full of window cleaner, buckets, mops, sponges, bleach, kitchen paper and of course brooms stared back at him. “Dean, I don’t understand what we’re doing here. If this is a joke it’s not very funny.”

 Instead of replying Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him into the broom closet, closing the door behind them. Cas yelped in surprise at the sudden action. “Dean, what are you-“ but he couldn’t finish the sentence because Dean had silenced him with a fervent kiss.

 The P.E teacher pulled himself away and smacked his lips together with a giggle. “Feels kinky being in here, don’t it?”

 Cas looked at Dean with wide, azure eyes. “You’re attracted to _me_?”

 Dean nodded and placed his hands on Cas’ hips. “Yep, and you’re attracted to me. I know because believe it or not you’ve been giving me the “take me” eyes for months now.”

 Cas felt like his heart was going to fall out of his chest. “I HAVE BEEN?” He exclaimed in a shrill, high-pitched squeaky voice. He was about ready to die of embarrassment.

 “You’re not a very good actor.” Dean shrugged. “But I waited because I wanted to be sure. And now here we are.”

 “In a broom closet,” Cas shot back. It was all too much to take in. Here was Dean, telling him his attraction was requited, while they were standing in a school broom closet only centimetres apart, and lightly caressing his hip bones. This could not actually be happening.

 Dean squeezed his hips. “Shut up, it was the best I could do on short notice. Now kiss me you fool.”

 Cas raised an eyebrow. “You really just said that?”

 Dean’s reply was to lean in with another passionate kiss, and this time Cas responded wholeheartedly. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Dean’s neck as the P.E teacher pressed into him. He could feel his back being indented by the shelves and the nozzle of one of the squirt bottles poking into him, but he didn’t care. Dean’s fingers teased the waistband of his suit pants, slowly poking their way in until all four were gripping it and pulling it away from his body. Dean’s other hand used this opportunity to pull Cas’ shirt out from its trousered confines and then slither under it, touching his stomach and chest gently.

 Cas broke apart from the kiss and giggled. “That tickles.”

 “Good.” And then Dean went in for his neck, lashing at and suckling its nape. Cas moaned in appreciation. Dean responded by pressing into him even harder. They continued like this for a few minutes, until Dean suddenly made a grunting noise and winced, before backing up a little.

 Cas gave Dean a concerned look. “What’s wrong?”

 Dean looked down and frowned. “What’s in your pocket?”

 The history teacher paused for a moment to think and then it clicked. “Oh sorry, it’s my fork from lunch.” Dean couldn’t help but laugh as Cas blushed in embarrassment. He reached down, stuck a hand in Cas’ pocket, pulled out the fork and threw it on the floor. It made a clunking sound as it hit the linoleum. Dean smirked and then went back to Cas’ neck now that the offending piece of cutlery had been removed.

 Their movement caused one of the brooms to topple over but neither of them noticed. Cas cradled the back of Dean’s head with one hand and gripped the back of his shirt with the other. He lightly pulled Dean’s hair to get him to move back from his neck and then smashed their faces together. Dean let out a guttural growling sound and let go of Cas’ pants. He moved his hand around Cas and gave his bottom a gentle squeeze, which caused Cas to jump.

 Suddenly the door of the broom closet was thrown open. Dean and Cas froze in position as they became shrouded in light and slowly turned their heads to see who had interrupted them.

 A short, doe-eyed girl with black curly hair stared at them with her mouth agape. They both looked at each other silently for a moment before she shook off the initial shock and began to speak nervously. “Uh, S-Sirs, lunchtime finished twenty minutes ago and e-everybody has been l-looking for the b-both of you.” She looked down at the ground awkwardly. “I’ll let them know I found you.”

 Before Dean or Cas could say anything the girl hurried off, leaving the two teachers to untangle themselves. They both turned back to each other in unison and burst out laughing.

 “Oh that poor girl,” Cas gasped, letting his arms fall from Dean’s shoulders to tuck his shirt back in.

 “I think we probably just scarred her for life,” Dean remarked, letting go of Cas and standing back to give him room to tidy himself up. He ran a hand through his hair and walked back outside, stopping at the door to wait for Cas to finish.

 Cas fiddled with his shirt for a few more moments before deciding he was satisfied with it and exiting the broom closet. Dean closed the door behind him and locked it with the keys around his neck.

 “So I guess it’s back to your crappy history class now then,” Dean said, beginning to walk back to the staffroom to retrieve his bag.

 Cas jogged a few steps and then began to walk alongside him. “Actually it won’t be so bad now because I have something to look forward to afterwards.” He shot Dean a meaningful look and a one-sided smile.

 Dean grabbed his hand and grinned. “Of course you do.”

 And they walked back to the staffroom hand in hand, feeling more excited for the last bell to ring and dismiss their classes than they ever had before.

**~Fin!~**


End file.
